


Vertuous Heart

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Vert spends some quality time with her twin-clone, created by Arfoire and taken into her care after being beaten. However, this clone isn’t exactly potty-trained, after being beaten so badly in the scuffle…





	Vertuous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made May 2nd, 2016!

"Oh, dear. You almost had me that time."

The green goddess laughed softly as she nudged her gaming partner, who only gave off a slight smile as they turned to her. To anyone on the outside, it looked as if they were twins. And in a way, that was right.

Vert, the goddess and CPU of Leanbox, had a doppelgänger of sorts. A copy made for malefic intents, she was near identical to her, especially sharing her affinity for games. However, in an altercation, the copy was hurt badly, and her mind couldn't cope; reverting back to a more primitive state. Since then, Vert had taken it up on herself to care for her 'sister', especially because she didn't have one, unlike her friends.

The process of reteaching her and making her a functioning member of society was... slow. Only recently had she learned to eat for herself, and her motor skills were fantastic, at least, when it came to controllers. Her speaking abilities were amazing, but some parts of her were still... drastically under developed.

The two were sitting on the bed in Vert's room, a large TV across the room from them, displaying the results of their last round of the racing game. Vert was dressed in a large t-shirt with a generic anime on it and some baggy shorts; a cute little outfit she wore on lazy days topped off by fuzzy slippers. Her twin was in just a long nightshirt, clean and light green, with white around the trim. But around her hips was a distinct bulge, one that crinkled and even squished with the slightest movement.

Her twin hadn't grasped potty training just yet.

"Good game..." She said after a bit, leaning in her sister and hugging her arm. Vert-Two was a loving sister, and appreciated everything Vert did for her. They were a good family to one another. Jokingly, Neptune had referred to Vert-Two as Vertue as a terrible pun, but the other CPUs actually liked that name, for once, and went with Neptune's idea. "Racing games aren't my favorite, though... I like those flashy and colorful fighting games!"

Vert chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Well, this is our day off. Perhaps we can play one of those next?" She suggested as she hopped off the bed and walked to the console, bending over to switch out games. "We have... Road Warrior 4... Spirit Degree 5... Immoral Farce 3..."

As she listed off names, she felt her sister leaning over her, bent over with her crotch against her stuck out rear. She could feel the plush padding through their layers of clothes. Vertue also hadn't quite grasped the concept of personal space yet either. But with how clingy and cuddly she was, Vert didn't dare trying to break that habit.

"Hum... Road Warrior, pretty please?" Vertue cooed into her ear, wrapping her arms around her torso and placing her hands on her mounds, giving them a few squeezes. Vert shivered and nodded, starting to place the disc in, before the sister piped up again. "Maybe a change, first...? I feel reaaaally full!"

Vert titled her head and sniffed the air, and that's when the smell hit her. She had been caring for Vertue for long enough to know what that signal was. Sighing with a little smile, she stood up straight and held onto the other's legs, hoisting her up for an impromptu piggy-back ride. Vertue giggled and squeezed her 'hand-holds' tighter in response as she was carried to the room with the changing table set up.

"You know how it goes; lift the gown and stay still!" Vert instructed as she laid the messy sibling down on her table. Vertue was eager and promptly followed the instructions; lifting the gown up to her own chest and spreading her legs, leaving her diaper on full display, while the caretaker gathered the supplies.

First, the old diaper was peeled off. It was heavy and thick, dragging against the changing table before it was tossed unceremoniously away. It was clear she had been letting this one stew for a while. Had the messy girl been enjoying her accidents? Vertue giggled from the open air, and Vert smirked, blowing her cold breath against the exposed, damp slit. She wiped the happy girl clean with a couple wet wipes, and dashed some powder across expertly. From how she handled herself, she seemed like a regular mother, even humming a happy song from a child’s game.

Finally, with her hips raised, Vert slid the thick padding underneath, adorned with cute little swirls and flowers. “Up and around, the thick padding bounds…~” She cooed as she wrapped it around and taped it shut, before finally leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the cushy crotch of the diaper.

“Yay~!” Vertue cheered as she sat up, patting the kissed spot happily. “Sissy? Why don’t you wear diapees?”

“Hm?” The twin glanced back as she worked on cleaning the station and putting the supplies away. She had considered trying them, but as a goddess, she’d be a laughing stock if anyone saw her in those! With Vertue, it was fine since she wasn’t the CPU. “Well, I can hold my poop and pee in, silly. It’d be improper if I wore them!”

Vertue sat on the edge of the table and frowned, rubbing her arm slowly.

“But they’re so comfy, I like wearing them…” Vertue mumbled with a pout, making Vert sigh and lean on the wall, crossing her arms. “Oh, I got an idea! How about if I beat you in a game of Road Warrior, you have to wear them too! Until… Uh, until… Until next week!”

Vert blinked, laughing and shaking her head as she shut the containers to the diapers and powder.  
“Please. Darling, let’s just play to have fun, okay?”

But Vertue wasn’t giving up that easily!

“Oh, okay… I see you’re just afraid of losing…” She sighed glumly, hopping off the table and stretching before smoothing her nightgown down, giggling at the satisfying crinkle when her hands passed over her padded hips.

That hit a nerve for Vert. Vertue knew what pushed her buttons, and she wasn’t afraid to use that knowledge. Of all the thing for her to retain, why did one of them have to be that?

“Humph! Very well, sister.” She said dramatically as she strutted out of the changing room, back to the main room to sit on the bed. “Come, I’ll fight you, and cream you, just as always! But if I win, I’m tripling your layers! If you like them so much, that should be no problem to you!”

But Vertue was too happy from her accepting to care, eagerly bounding over and leaping onto the bed, colliding into her sister as she grabbed the controller. “Deal! Deal deal deal!”

“But don’t expect me to go easy on you, sweetie~” Vert cooed as she sat up straight with confidence, holding her controller in her hands like she was made for it. Which may or may not have actually been the case.

…

FIGHT, SET! WINNER, PLAYER 2!

Vertue eagerly bounced in spot on the bed, clinging to her controller tightly. She occasionally bounced into her poor loser, who was sitting with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, with her custom controller dropped on the floor. Two straight rounds, she barely got any offense in!

“R-Redo, redo, I say!” She called as she stood up, shaking her head defiantly. “I wasn’t thinking straight; I was… I was thinking about food, yes, that’s it…”

“Oh, come on, sissy!” The twin huffed as she stood, hugging her sister’s arm tight and beginning to walk backwards to the changing room. This in turn dragged the goddess along, despite her loud whines and protests.

The padded twin was fortunately gifted the goddess’s strength, so it was fairly easy to drag her in and lay her down on the table. Vert didn’t resist too much; she knew she had to honor her debts. But that didn’t mean she had to like it!

She wasted no time in stripping her shorts and panties off the flustered Vert. She had seen her do this sooo many times, she knew how to do it like the back of her hand! First powder, then wipes… Or was it the other way around? After some fumbling, she managed to get it right; wiping her already fairly clean and shaven snatch clean, poofing a good amount of powder down onto the wet spot, and placed the padding under her rather large rear.

“Ah… A little help…?” She piped up, glancing over at Vert, who was watching with crimson cheeks. With a face like that, it was like she spent the last hour in Lowee! “I don’t know how to tape it…”

Sighing, Vert sat up and started guiding her. She told her where to pull the parts, where to put her hands, where to tape… The poor goddess was essentially diapering herself, in more than one way!

And with the signature kiss on the front sealing it all, it was done. Vert slowly stood up and stepped in front of the full sized mirror. With her cute little anime top, that admittedly showed her cleavage, still in those fuzzy slippers, and topped off with such childish padding between her legs, she looked even more baby-like than her own twin! Just tie her hair up into pig tails…

Vertue hugged her from behind, laughing as she squeezed her, reaching down to pat the crinkly butt, which only emblazoned the CPU’s cheeks further.

“Now we’re real twins, sissy!” She sighed with a smile, nuzzling against the side of her head, giving her cheek a little kiss. “And I think it looks good on you!”

Vert glanced herself over in the mirror, so open and exposed, with such childish garments on display… She couldn’t help but crack a little smile. It was cute, and she felt rather adorable, especially with how her sister was doting upon her so.

“Really…? It doesn’t look stupid or anything?”

“Oh, puh-lease, sissy. I wish I looked as good as you!”

Chuckling, she turned on her heels to face her with a smile. She was still blushing, but it was gradually mellowing out.

“Come, then… Let’s continue our games. These… diapers can’t be too bad…”


End file.
